


Lovefool

by Brenda



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Chris Evans, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Chris Evans, POV Sebastian, Pining, Praise Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Sebastian, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: Collected Evanstan Tumblr ficlets - there's kind of a story arc of kinky fuck buddies to actual boyfriends, if you squint, but they can be read in any order :)
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 82
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Cardigans song of the same name, because I am the most clever

Chris feels the warmth of another body behind him – muscled, male, and far too close for his comfort level – and he's already turning to tell whoever it is to back off and respect his personal space, when he hears a very familiar deep voice in his ear.

"Don't turn around. Keep your eyes on the stage."

All of the jittery tension leaves Chris in a rush. He nods, letting out a wordless whimper when Sebastian crowds even closer to him, his body pressed against Chris' in a long line of heat and promise. Chris can already feel how hard Sebastian is, and he shuffles back a half-step to bring them into even closer alignment. His own cock is uncomfortably hard behind the unforgiving zipper of his jeans.

Sebastian braces his hands on the railing on either side of Chris, effectively bracketing him, pinning him in place, as soft lips brush teasingly against Chris' ear. "You turn around and I walk away, got it?"

Chris nods, already light-headed with lust. Every single time, and he no longer even questions how it is Sebastian's mere presence can do this to him. He's just along for the ride. "Can I touch you?" he asks, pitching his voice to be heard over the throbbing beat of the music from the band onstage. Not that he could tell anyone their name or even the song playing, at the moment. Every sense is attuned to Sebastian and only Sebastian.

"Nope," Sebastian replies, and Chris can _feel_ the smile against his skin. "Your hands stay right where they are, in plain sight."

Even through the thick fog of want, Chris gets that Sebastian's just given him a loophole to exploit. He tests his theory, pushes his body against Sebastian's, and shivers when all Sebastian does is press a light kiss to his nape. "No hands, got it," Chris says. "Anything else?"

Those full, sinful lips are back against his ear. "The longer you last now, the quicker I let you come later."

Chris groans in frustration. "You're _such_ an asshole."

"Hey, you're the one that issued the challenge."

 _Oh._

Chris stills, barely even daring to breathe. His heart's beating so fast it feels like it's going to leap right out of his chest. " _Here_?" he manages, sure if anyone's looking their way, they can all tell exactly how turned on and desperate he is.

"You said make you come in a public place. We're in a public place."

"But..."

"Shut up, Chris," Sebastian says, steel creeping into his voice, the command effective and so fucking hot it's probably illegal somewhere. "Unless you _don't_ want me to tell you what I'm going to do to you later..."

Chris moans, low and reedy, and curls his fingers around the edges of the railing to keep from moving. He nods again, tongue flicking out to moisten dry lips, and swallows another moan as sharp teeth scrape against sensitive skin.

"Good boy," Sebastian praises, and nuzzles at Chris' neck. "You gonna keep being good for me?"

"Yes," Chris whispers, knowing Sebastian will hear him, despite the noise. Puts himself in Sebastian's hands, cedes control between one shaky breath and the next.

"Good," Sebastian murmurs. "And if you're very, _very_ good, I'll let you ride my cock after I've laid you out and eaten your ass until you're sobbing and begging and I've made you come just like that, just from my tongue..."

"Fuck." Chris groans, then swallows hard around the plea trying to claw its way out of his throat. _Not yet, not yet..._ He needs to hold on just a bit longer.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that. You look so pretty when you're face down, that sweet ass poking up, all trembling and blushing all over, and all mine to do with as I please..."

Chris is drowning, he's dying, there's no way he's going to last another minute...

"I think I'll take my time stripping you down tonight," Sebastian states, relentless, ruthless, a predator toying with his prey. "You look so pretty when you're all wrecked and your clothes are a mess –" A quick, clever tongue licks along Chris' hammering pulse "– maybe get your zipper down just enough to get your cock out, go to my knees, suck you off until your legs won't hold you up anymore..."

His legs are barely holding him up as it is, Chris thinks, his knuckles white and straining around the railing. " _Seb_ , please..."

"Or maybe you'd rather go to your knees for me," Sebastian continues, rubbing his cock against Chris' ass. "I bet if I ordered you to, you'd suck me off right here, wouldn't you. Let the whole world see just how good you are, how much of a good boy you can be for me –"

Chris jerks out a yes, his mouth watering, and he's ready, he's _so_ fucking ready to turn and kneel right now, ready to worship Sebastian's cock in front of everyone, to put on a better show than the one happening on the stage. He can feel Sebastian's sharp intake of breath, and drops his gaze to Sebastian's hands. He wants them on him, touching him, marking him, wants those fingers in his hair, directing and tugging and _owning_ , wants scratch marks on his back, his ass, his thighs.

"Please," he breathes, his voice reedy and thin, "please..."

"You really would, wouldn't you?" Sebastian asks, sounding breathless and awed, in equal measure. " _Fuck_ , Chris..."

" _Anything_ ," Chris whispers, and means it, God, he means it so much, and it's that thought that sends him over the edge, has him coming, untouched, his orgasm dragging him down, an undertow forcing all the breath from his lungs. He slumps against Sebastian, sticky and uncomfortable and waiting, every sense still on high alert, still attuned to the solid body behind him, the soft breath in his ear.

Then one of Sebastian's hands comes over his, grounding him, bringing him into himself with just a touch. "That was amazing. You were perfect," Sebastian praises, and Chris finally relaxes. "You ready to go home now?"

Chris nods, unable to speak, and sighs in relief when Sebastian turns and tugs Chris behind him, his fingers curled comfortably, a heated brand, around Chris' wrist.

***


	2. Chapter 2

The smack to Chris' ass is hard enough to be a warning. He goes instantly pliant, all but melting against the sticky, ruined sheets. Groans low in his throat when the fabric rubs _just_ so along the over-sensitized head of his cock. He's wants to come so fucking bad he's shaking.

"Stop fucking moving," Sebastian orders, his voice rough, the command in it enough to have Chris moaning again.

"Please," he begs, rocking back, shamelessly poking his ass up higher. An offering. _Take me. Please. Please._

Sebastian laughs, his breath light and teasing and not enough, along Chris' balls. "You know the rules."

"Fuck the rules and _fuck_ me already," he moans, sounding petulant and needy even to his own ears.

Sebastian smacks him again. Harder, really putting some muscle into it. That one will leave a mark. Chris shivers just thinking about it. "Stay still or I stop," Sebastian warns.

Chris freezes, breath and body alike. He'll fucking die if Sebastian leaves him like this. The first person ever to literally die of blue balls, and wouldn't that be something for the tabloids to salivate over for the next decade at least. 

"Better," Sebastian says after a moment. Then Chris can hear shuffling, feels Sebastian get comfortable again, lips hovering just above Chris' waiting, empty hole. "You gonna be good for me?" he asks.

Chris blindly grabs for a pillow and fists it with both hands, hard enough his knuckles turn white. "Yes," he manages through gritted teeth. He's trembling all over, skin heated and raw, and he knows he won't last, he can't. But he'll try. For Sebastian, he'll do anything.

"That's my good boy," Sebastian says, and before the glow from the praise has even registered in Chris' brain, Sebastian's clever, wicked, beautiful tongue is pushing deep inside him, hard and slick and _perfect_.

"Oh _fuck_." 

Chris' breath shorts out and his vision goes blurry. Sebastian's spearing into him, working him open with sleek jabs and the _feel_ of it is so fucking good, it's so good, it's exactly what he want. There's nothing delicate or slow about the way Sebastian is licking into him. It's fast and hard and Sebastian's lips are a tight suction, creating even more wet heat. Chris wants to move with it, push back into it, use the bed as leverage to get some friction on his cock, but he can't. He _can't_ or Sebastian will stop, and he never wants Sebastian to stop.

The trembling turns into shaking and he can feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes where he has them screwed shut. "Please," he begs, "please, Seb, please, oh God, your fucking _mouth_..." Over and over, broken and needy, the words unimportant, a prayer, a litany of need and more and desperation. Sebastian must hear something he likes, though, because he spreads Chris' ass open wider so he can really get in good and deep, so he can curl his tongue and _thrust_ , little satisfied moans pouring out of him, sending vibrations racing along Chris' body.

His balls are heavy and aching, his cock is leaking pre-come all over his stomach and dripping onto the sheets below, and a sob escapes him, high and whimpering, when Sebastian starts moving again. Relentless, forceful, owning Chris with every hard, wet slide. He's close, he's so fucking close, and Sebastian's almost got him there, his tongue curling again, twisting and moving and there right there, _please don't stop please Sebastian please I'm yours I'm yours please..._

When Chris comes back to himself, Sebastian's already inside him, body draped completely over Chris' as he rocks his hips nice and slow. Chris murmurs something indistinct, turns his head just enough to offer his lips. A hint Sebastian takes with a soft laugh, the kiss nice and easy. 

"See," Sebastian murmurs, runs a possessive hand along Chris' side. "I knew you could do it."

"Mmm," Chris agrees, pushing against Sebastian and tilting his hips just enough so Sebastian can slide in even deeper. He's a mess, skin tacky and gross, with sweat and come drying on his stomach, sticking to the sheet, and he can't really feel the tips of his fingers from gripping the pillow so tight, but right now, all he cares about is that Sebastian's moving inside him. All that matters is he was good, he was _good_ , and he's getting his reward. 

"Don't stop," he slurs, spreads his legs as wide as he can, and lets out a soft moan when Sebastian starts trailing light kisses along his nape and the top of his spine.

"Never," Sebastian promises, the air between them thick, heavy. Weighted with intent. "I got all kinds of plans for you," he says, and before Chris can reply, starts moving again, making all words obsolete.

***


	3. Chapter 3

It had been far too long since Chris and Sebastian have been together like this – had more than a night, an hour, a few stolen moments between filming this, promoting that, always on the move. Far too long since they've had time to relax, rediscover, explore. Since Chris has had Sebastian's low, soothing voice in his ear, felt Sebastian's hard, muscled body around him, with him, both of them naked and stretched out on crisp, cotton sheets. Since he'd had Sebastian's long, beautiful fingers inside him, working him open, each movement the most deliciously slow torture. 

So much time, too much time, and Chris is determined to make up for some of it. Not all of it, no, he knows better than to tempt the fates – but this is a great place to start. A way to give himself completely over to Sebastian, to remind them both what it's like between them.

"Have I told you lately how much I love this tattoo right here?"

Chris arches as Sebastian's tongue snakes over inked skin, blazing fire along every inch of his collarbone where Sebastian is touching him. He muffles the moan by biting down on his fist, wondering how he could've forgotten, even for a second, what this feels like. What Sebastian feels like and tastes like. What the rasp of Sebastian's tongue on him does to his nerve-endings, the way his skin pebbles under the caress. "Not, uh, lately, fuck –"

"That's just tragic," Sebastian says, lifting his head long enough to give him a knowing, dark smirk, the one that Chris knows from long experience means he's not going to survive what Sebastian has planned for him.

Chris lets out another needy moan and tries his best to keep from begging when Sebastian urges him to straddle his thighs. Tries to concentrate, even though his entire body is anticipating what's coming next. "I was...uh...thinking about? Um, getting rid of it."

"Really?" Then Chris feels the slicked head of Sebastian's cock start to push inside him, and he pushes down into the invasion, wraps his arms around Sebastian's neck. Both hiss their pleasure at the first slide home.

"Still so tight for me," Sebastian murmurs, sounding slightly surprised and pleased, and runs his hands up along Chris' back, then across his shoulders and arms. "Tell me why," he says, and slowly starts to move, rocking up into Chris with deliberate thrusts.

It takes Chris a precious few moments to remember the thread of the conversation.

"It's, uh..." Sebastian twists his hips up just so, and Chris breathes through the burn, the fullness that's at once too much and never enough. "I dunno? Uh...fuck...seems like...I should?"

"But you got it for a reason?" Sebastian presses up into him, cock moving in and out with slow precision, as he paints each word across the shell of Chris' ear.

Chris clutches Sebastian's shoulders, vision blurring as he grinds down, meeting Sebastian halfway, riding him nice and easy and so fucking perfect. "Yeah, I did."

"Then keep it." Sebastian's voice is still low, slithering along the pulse in Chris' neck, even more intimate than Sebastian's cock inside him.

"Okay," he whispers – ready to agree to anything – then bends his head to capture Sebastian's lips for a hard, hot kiss.

Sebastian digs his fingers into Chris' hips as he starts to move again. Chris' eyes water, each stroke taking him higher, then higher still. He reaches between them to take hold of his own cock, desperate for friction, for that final push, and when Sebastian hits his prostate just right, the world goes black, then grey, and spins lazily for a few timeless moments. The roaring his ears intensifies, then bottoms into the best kind of white noise. Every bit of tension in him pulls tight, then snaps, leaving nothing except blissful lethargy in its wake. This is the gift Sebastian gives him, immeasurable. Priceless.

Gentle hands cup his face, and a soft kiss, tasting faintly of mint, is pressed against his lips. When he opens dazed eyes, Sebastian's soft, intimate smile is the first thing he sees. "Ready?" Sebastian asks, but doesn't wait for a reply. 

He just topples Chris onto his back, and pushes Chris' legs apart. Slides his cock back inside Chris' willing, needy body, bracing his hands on either side of Chris' head. Sweat drips from Sebastian's forehead and nose onto Chris as he curls trembling fingers around Sebastian's arms and holds tight, meets each downward stroke with his own counter-thrust. Wraps his legs around Sebastian's thighs to hold him in place, chests rubbing, matted hairs tangling together as they move, harsh grunts spilling from Sebastian's lips, vibrating against Chris'.

The next time either of them speak, the shadows have lengthened along the walls, and Chris is dozing, head cradled on Sebastian's shoulder, with one of Sebastian's arms wrapped comfortably around him. They're tangled so close that not even Chris is certain he could tell them apart. The idea of it is comforting. It's close enough to what he wants, what he can never bring himself to ask for.

"Let's not wait this long next time."

"Hmm?" Then Sebastian's words break through the post-coital stupor. "You sure?" he asks, lifting his head. It's hard to read Sebastian's expression, but what he sees...well, it's hard not to hope. Just a little bit.

"Yeah," Sebastian replies softly. "I'm sure."

A litany of questions is on the tip of Chris' tongue, but he swallows the words. Swallows the fear that Sebastian might not want precisely what he does. That this doesn't mean what Chris wants it so desperately to mean. There's time enough for that talk later. For figuring things out and seeing if maybe this is...well, if it is.

***


	4. Chapter 4

The noise from the crowd is deafening, a roar that echoes down the street, blocking out all other sound. Chris can barely hear himself think for all the shrieking and shouting, can barely concentrate over the cacophony and the demands, but when he glances over and sees a familiar, square-cut jawline to his left, all of the tension in his body abruptly vanishes. 

Sebastian's here, with him, by his side, and all is once again right with the world.

Sebastian's eyes light up like fireworks the second their gazes meet, and then he's leaning in for a hug like it's been days, instead of hours, since they'd last seen each other. The embrace isn't the best one they've exchanged – it's awkward and a little clumsy, both of them holding Sharpies and trying to negotiate the gauntlet of excited fans and the even more excited press, but Sebastian holds on extra tight to his shoulder, touch lingering along Chris' back, and maybe, God, maybe that hold means something. Maybe Sebastian's just as reluctant for this night to end, too.

Sebastian says something as he passes by Chris, but Chris can't hear it, so he just smiles and points to his ear and shrugs. Receives a grin in return – one of Sebastian's blindingly bright ones – and Chris' breath catches in his lungs at the sight. The moment holds, time suspending all around them, as he stares. His skin itches all over, he's greedy for something he can't articulate, even to himself, and he can't tear his eyes away from the blue-grey of Sebastian's eyes, the lock of hair trying to escape from behind Sebastian's ear, the hint of red on his cheeks. The form-fitting cut of Sebastian's own suit, emphasizing his thighs and chest and shoulders.

And that's when it hits him. This is it. The last premiere, the last event, the last time he and Sebastian will be together like this, and he's had so many chances, so many moments, so many times he could have let Sebastian know how he actually feels and he hadn't, he'd never found the courage, and, fuck, he's such a coward, how could he have – 

"Breathe," comes a soft voice in his ear, and he turns instinctively into it, ignoring the crowd around him as he relaxes against Sebastian's hold.

"Sorry," he says, and offers a sheepish smile. There are a ton of flashes going off around them – he knows they're being filmed and photographed from every possible angle – but he still shuffles in a little closer. A magnet drawn to Sebastian's own magnetism. Every inch of him buzzing with barely suppressed need.

"It's okay," Sebastian says, with a small, private smile just for him, "you're okay. You're doing great." Then he turns back to the cameras in front of them with his normal, red-carpet smile. Dazzling, sure, but a smile everyone's seen, everyone knows.

Chris holds on as tight as he can, and feels Sebastian's fingers dig into his shoulder, just as tight. Grounding Chris into the present. Into this moment, the two of them together, as they're meant to be.

Then Sebastian leans back in, rests his lips against the shell of Chris' jaw. "Find me when the film starts," he says, and pulls back, a question in his eyes.

"Yes," Chris replies, and nods. Yes, yes, always yes, whatever the question. Where Sebastian is concerned, there's only ever been one answer.

They part again, this time with the promise of _later_ between them, and this time Chris makes it down the line with a ready smile and easy breaths. He jokes with the fans, poses for selfies, signs a million autographs, gives quick interviews, extolling the virtues of the film and his cast and this franchise. This franchise, which has given him the best years of his life, and given him Sebastian. How could he _not_ love it? How could he _not_ be humbled and grateful?

But, finally – finally – everyone's in the theatre and the lights have dimmed. And, before Chris can even begin his search, Sebastian is beside him, with that same question in his eyes. In answer, Chris just reaches for his hand. The second their fingers touch, Sebastian's face transforms – the crinkles around his eyes softening, the lines around his mouth generous and beautiful and relaxed. Chris lets out the breath he hadn't been aware of holding, and stares, transfixed. His chest is full to bursting. He's so in love he's paralyzed with it.

"C'mon," Sebastian urges, and leads Chris up the aisle just as the opening credits start to play. Chris is happy to follow along, their fingers comfortably laced together. Another answer to the same question, this one just as definitive. Wherever Sebastian goes, Chris will happily follow.

Somehow, by some miracle, Sebastian finds a small alcove in the lobby, one that's all but hidden from prying eyes and curious gazes. Then he turns to face Chris, those full lips pulled into a concerned frown. "You doing okay?" he asks, quietly. "Earlier, you looked..."

"I love you," Chris blurts out, the words leaving him in a rush.

Sebastian pulls back, the frown now a puzzled one. "What?"

"I love you," Chris repeats, stronger now. "It's not just about the sex for me – it's never been just about the sex. Pretty sure I've been in love with you since the first read-thru on the first film –"

He's stopped, abruptly, by the feel of Sebastian's lips against his own. "Me too," Sebastian murmurs, then gives Chris another soft kiss before pulling back. "I can't remember a time when I haven't been in love with you," he says, bouncing a little on his feet, still holding Chris' hand, and he's smiling and effervescent and the most beautiful person Chris has ever seen in his life.

Chris' lips are tingling, his heart is beating so loud he's positive it has to be audible to the audience in the theatre, but winding through him, at the very center of his being, is _relief_. All of the pent up longing in his soul is finally soaring free, because now he _knows_ , he can see everything he ever wanted reflected right back at him in Sebastian's eyes.

They both step forward as one, and then they're holding onto the other so tight even Chris can't tell where one ends and the other begins. He's got Sebastian in his arms, solid and real, and nothing in his life has ever felt so good. Then Sebastian's lips are against his, or his are against Sebastian's, and _this_ kiss tastes like champagne – fizzy and sweet, euphoric and celebratory, and absolutely perfect.

***  



	5. Chapter 5

"Not yet," Sebastian says, soft, but implacable. 

Chris doesn't answer, but his fingers dig, bird-like, into Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian doesn't mind the scratches. He loves knowing he can drive Chris to lose control, loves that Chris trusts him enough to let go.

"Just a little more for me, okay?" He punctuates the request – the order given in a velvet voice – with a hard snap of his hips. Then he stills, and waits, patient, until Chris blinks and focuses clouded baby-blues up at him. Chris' body is loose and limber, pliant under Sebastian's hands, his cock a hard, leaking line against Sebastian's hip.

"Need you," Chris says, barely audible, and arches up, crosses his ankles around Sebastian's ass, trying to get Sebastian even deeper inside him.

He wants to savor this moment as long as he possibly can – the first strands of early morning sunlight creeping through the blinds of the bedroom of their hotel suite, the wafting scent of coffee from the room service tray in the other room. Chris' hard, muscled body under him, that gorgeous mouth parted, pink tongue licking his lips, Chris open and needy and completely vulnerable to him.

Later, he'll give Chris what he really wants, what they both really want. Later, he'll flip Chris to his hands and knees and let go, pound into him until the friction is too much, until Chris is hoarse from pleading and moaning his name. Later still, he'll push Chris to his knees, use his thumbs to force Chris' lips apart and shove his cock past Chris' lips and fuck his tight throat until Chris' gagging whimpers fill the room, a private symphony of sound that's the best music in the world to Sebastian's ears.

Later, he'll grab Chris' belt, the red one they both love so much, and lay Chris across his lap, and go to town until that perfect ass is welted and red and bruised, all the while murmuring words of endearment and ownership and reassurance with every strike – _my beautiful boy, look at you, how pretty you are with my marks on you, so proud of you, so proud to call you mine_.

Later, he'll lick his own come from Chris' ass and then share it with Chris in his kiss, and later, Chris will fall back to sleep, safe and secure and sated, in Sebastian's arms, trusting that Sebastian will be there when he wakes. Trusting that what they have between them is stronger now, for all the work and sacrifice they had to make to get to this point. 

But, for now, for right now, Sebastian wants to show Chris how much he loves him in a different way. Now, with every slight movement, on their messy bed that still smells like last night's sex, he owns Chris with shallow thrusts and soft kisses along a proud, bristly jawline and crooning words of affection. Now, he cradles Chris close to him, looks deep into those long-lashed, pretty blue eyes as they move together as one.

***


	6. Chapter 6

There isn't a sexier sight in the world than watching Chris as he sleeps.

Sebastian props his head on his elbow and gives in to the temptation to just stare. Chris looks so peaceful in slumber, so calm. Quite the change of pace from the norm. Usually, bright blue eyes are alight with mischief and full lips are parted in that playful grin Sebastian loves so much. Awake, Chris is constantly in motion, a whirlwind of kinetic energy who sucks everyone into his orbit with open arms and a ready smile.

But, in sleep, it's a far different story. In sleep, Chris doesn't move. Just starfishes on the king-sized mattress, taking up just about every available inch. Most of the time, Sebastian's lucky to have a corner of the mattress; more often than not, he just wraps himself around Chris like a blanket, and shares in his warmth.

They have a good routine these days, when they're both in the same city, when their separate hectic schedules and the constant demands on their time slow enough for them to establish a pattern. Sebastian falls asleep using Chris as a pillow, then wakes up a few hours later to spend time being a besotted, romantic sap. He figures he's allowed at least this small indulgence.

He takes his time marveling at absurdly long, black eyelashes curving the tops of high cheekbones, watches each rise and fall of Chris' muscled chest, brushes his thighs against Chris', rubs the scratchy hairs with his own. He still doesn't quite know why he takes so much delight in this ritual – comfort, probably. Reassurance that this is real. That they're real. It's hard to reconcile sometimes. That Chris truly wants this, them, what they have together. Wants to be with Sebastian and all that entails. Not just for the sex or the way Sebastian forces Chris out of his head, not just for the kink or the games or what Sebastian can give to Chris, but all the parts of him, the good and bad and ridiculous.

But that's Chris all over. He doesn't do anything halfway – doesn't know how to do anything other than love with his entire heart and soul. Everything about the way he'd been so determined to make this work – his enthusiasm so expansive and exuberant that Sebastian is still blown away by it. It may have taken them awhile to get here, but loving Chris is the easiest decision Sebastian has ever made, and he tries his best to show it with the same whole-hearted devotion and passion that Chris gives him.

He watches with a soft smile as one eye opens, focuses wearily on him. "You're staring," Chris says around a loud, jaw-cracking yawn. As soon as he finishes, he snuggles in closer, murmuring in appreciation when Sebastian closes arms around him.

Sebastian brushes his lips against the top of Chris' head. "What, I'm not allowed now?"

"I dunno, it's kinda creepy," comes the muffled reply. "What would your boyfriend say?"

"Oh, him," Sebastian scoffs, smiling even though he knew Chris can't see it. "He's kind of a dick – out of town all the time, leaves me to my own devices, never texts when we're apart, he's a menace when it comes to doing any sort of household chores, just wants to sleep all the time when we're together..."

"Yeah, he sounds like a total asshole." Chris lifts his head slightly and focuses blue eyes on him. "You should totally dump his ass."

"Maybe, but it'd be rude to do it on his birthday." Sebastian brushes the back of his hand across Chris' cheek, then down to the brush over the bristles of his beard. "And I don't want to be rude."

Chris makes a scoffing noise, even as he turns his head to place a dry kiss to Sebastian's palm. "So polite of you."

"I'm very polite. It's one of the reasons you love me."

Chris snorts again, and gives him a small smirk. "Nah, we all know I'm just in it for the sex."

"Oh good, because a blowjob's all you're getting for your – ow, I'm kidding," Sebastian laughs, batting at Chris' hands. "You are so the absolute worst."

"Because I want more than a hummer as a birthday gift?" Chris asks, with a perfectly lifted, disdainful eyebrow that's belied by the way his eyes are dancing. "I was promised cake, buddy. And ice cream."

"No ice cream for you, because you're lazy as hell and mercenary and abusive, and those don't deserve a reward."

Chris rolls so he's on top of Sebastian, a warm, heavy weight pinning Sebastian right where he wants to be. "I don't think you're supposed to insult me on my birthday. Pretty sure that's in the Good Boyfriend Handbook. Also pretty sure you promised me I could be in charge today."

Sebastian just grins, impish and wide. "So maybe you should take charge then."

Chris grins right back. "Maybe I should," he replies, and lowers his head.

Even all these years later, after too many kisses to count, the sizzle is still there – a tangible wave that comes through every single time their lips touch. Constant and thrilling. A marvel Sebastian will never take for granted. Not with how long it had taken them to get here.

With a soft sigh, they both sink into each other, sliding tongues and lips together, familiar, warm, home. A taste that still delights and thrills, still feels brand new.

"Better," Chris says, when they part. His lips are red and slick and his cheeks flushed. "But I still want that blowjob you promised."

Sebastian laughs, and leans in so close their lips brush together when he start to speak. His heart is so full it's threatening to drown him, but he doesn't mind. He can think of worse ways to go. "Deal. But only because it's your birthday."

"I can live with that," Chris replies, and closes the distance between them.

***

**Author's Note:**

> You can now find me on [Tumblr](https://brendaonao3.tumblr.com)


End file.
